Neon Butterfly
by Fae Pyre
Summary: AU sasunaru; One night while working at the infamous club "Neon Butterfly", Naruto has a run-in with one of the club regulars that will soon change his life forever. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Neon Butterfly

Summary: AU sasunaru; One night while working at the infamous club "Neon Butterfly", Naruto has a run-in with one of the club regulars that will soon change his life forever. YAOI!

Warning: There is a brife mention of religion, but nothing bad or too descriptive. Also, there is smut of the maleXmale variety, bad language, and most likely bad grammer/spelling ahead. Enjoy! =^_^=

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters in this fic. I write this for entertainment purposes only, and I do not make ANY profit from writing this story.

(Naruto's POV)

My name is Naruto, and let me tell you that my life sucks. I won't bore you with all the details, but this is my life story in a nut shell:

I've been an orphan since I can remember. I don't know who my real parents were, but I remember hearing once when I was little that they died in some kind of accident and that I was with them when it happened. Probably where I got the whisker-mark scars on my face. You see, I lost pretty much all of my memories because of the accident. When I woke up in the hospital, all I could remember was my first name (Naruto) and how old I was at the time (which was 7yrs old).

Since then It's been one foster home or group home after another. Never understood why no one simply wanted to adopt me and make me a permanent member of their home. By the time I was 14yrs old I had enough of this parade of disappointment and with my social worker's help I filed the papers to become an emancipated minor.

Now I am 16yrs of age, and living on my own. I know that sounds glamorous but let me tell you, it isn't. Since I have to pay for my rent & utilities, and save for college, I had to get the cheapest apartment I could find. When I say my apartment is one room, I mean one room. Two if you count the bathroom. Since I have no family to support me (in more ways then one), and the monthly stipend I get from the government isn't all that much, that means only one thing: "I have to get a job."

Again, I'm 16. Aside from the fast food places that barely pays minimum wage I don't have a lot of job options, especially since I'm still in high school. So when I got hired to work at this club called 'Neon Butterfly', you can imagine how happy I was. I mean come on: Full health and dental benefits, starting pay at $15.00 an hour (with the potential of a salary raise after just 3 months) _plus_ tips; It seemed too good to be true! Of course I later remembered that old saying about things being too good when on my first night, just before my shift started, my boss walked up to me and handed me my 'uniform'.

(Nobody's POV)

Naruto stared at his boss, then at the bundle in his arms, then at his boss again. Finally the blond shouted. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" "No I'm not. Now stop yelling before I change my mind and fire you." Jiraiya told him, while rubbing his ears to make the ringing in his ears stop.

Jiraiya was an old, yet buffed, man that looked to be in his mid to late 50s. He kept his long spiky white hair in a low pony tail and had what looked like red tear marks tattooed under his eyes and down his face. The hermit wore a grayish-green dress shirt, a red vest, dark grey dress pants and black shoes.

Naruto gave the old perv a shocked expression that practically screamed "You wouldn't!" As if reading Naruto's mind, Jiraiya answered. "Yes, I would fire you. You got to remember that even though you are an emancipated minor, technically you shouldn't be here. At all. I shouldn't even admit anyone under the age of 18 through those doors as a customer because I have alcohol here." "Then why do you?" the blond asked. "Because on the one hand by denying these kids the chance to drink while they are underage would make me a hypocrite, since I've been drinking since I was 15 myself. Besides...

Have you _seen_ the lovely young ladies that come through that door? It would be a real crime, no a sin, to deny them the opertunity to socialize and possibly meet the man of there dreams!" As Jiraiya laughed at what he just said, Naruto couldn't help but sigh in disgust while thinking to himself. '_Yeah right! I'll give ya the first reason, but really you just want those girls to get drunk so you can take advantage of them!_ ' "What are you still doing here? Go change!" "All right I'm going already!"

Finally 10mins and a "Oh, hell FUCKING no!" later, Naruto came out of the staff changing room in his 'uniform'.

Naruto was wearing a tight orange sleeveless V-cut top, tight jeans that started orange then black once the pants leg got below the knee, a pair of black boots, black arm warmers, a white cat collar with a silver bell, and if that wasn't embarrassing enough, a head band with a pair of black & white fox ears on top of his head, and a orange fox tail with white on the end somehow pinned to his jeans.

While Jiraiya and Tenten, another employee that had just walked up carrying a suspicious little case, were admiring Naruto's outfit; Naruto was livid. "These clothes are humiliating! And these jeans are so tight you can see my religion!" After a moment of further silence from the other two, Tenten asked. "You have a religion?" "Well it's not like I go to church every sunday. But I still believe and pray." Jiraiya nodded his head and replied "Fair enough." then motioned for Tenten to step closer.

Tenten, a girl with light brown hair that she kept up in a bun on either side of her head and wore a red chinese top and navy blue pants, walked up with a smile and said. "Well now that the clothes are on, it's time for the make up!" "_WHAT?_ " Naruto screeched in horror.

After another 20mins, and a long string of curses later, Naruto now had his eyes lined with black eye liner & red eye shadow and also had his nails painted black. It wouldn't have taken half as long if Naruto had just sat still and shut up. Tenten finally handed Naruto a small waist apron that had the club emblem on the left side. A butterfly that had it's body start off yellow, but then had the wings fade into green, then blue, purple, and finaly pink.

"It's friday, one of the busiest nights of the week. So pace yourself." Tenten told the blond fox. "Why do I even have to ware this stuff anyway?" Naruto whined as Tenten lead him to the bar before heading to the DJ booth. The girl just giggled then answered "Naruto, you are aware of the fact that 'Neon Butterfly' is a gothic/punk club, right?" If the blush/sheepish look on the blond's face as anything to go by: Then the answer to Tenten's question was 'no'.

(4 hours later, Sasuke's POV)

'Training went alright today. Though it would be better if Karin and Suigetsu would stop bickering for just five seconds.' I thought to myself as I went into my favorite hang out. Neon Butterfly, that has to be one of the dumbest names for a club I ever heard of. But the music was good, most of the people that went there were okay, and most important of all, the NB (as it is sometimes called) was neutral territory. And with the tournament coming up, it was necessary to have places like this.

As I entered the NB, I began to ignore the squealing of my fan girls (as usual) when I felt something. A powerful wave of raw, untapped magic practically pushed me off my balance. I inconspicuously looked around trying to find the source of that power, but was having some difficulty due to the fact that there was so many people at the NB tonight. I only hope that whoever or whatever the source is, they haven't been recruited yet.

I sat down at my usual table, still trying to find out where the energy is coming from, when all of the sudden, it felt as if it was getting closer. I looked to my right and there was the most... delectable looking blond I had ever laid eyes on. Though I didn't show it, I was surprised that the source of the magic was coming from him. Hmm, judging from the apron he must be the new waiter. Well, he won't be for long.

(Naruto's POV)

How busy dose this place get? It's been nonstop since that old pervert turned on the 'open' sign. And that was at 6pm! I glanced at the clock behind the bar and groaned, I still had an hour and a half to go before my shift was over. Worse, I was suppose to have someone named Gaara work with me but he called the last minute and said he couldn't come to work tonight. Which meant that I had all the tables to myself. Joy. Speaking of said tables, it seems as though _another_ person just sat down. Well, guess I better get back to it. Man I'm tired.

(Nobody's POV)

Sasuke watched as his waiter walked up to him with his pad and pen at the ready and a tired smile on his face. '_Guess he's been working since the place opened._' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hello, my name is Naruto, and I'll be serving you this evening." Naruto greeted. It was a tense few moments of silence. Naruto was beginning to feel self conscious. "Uh... Do you want to order your drink now, or should I give you a few more minutes?"

"Hn. I'll have a scotch on the rocks." the teen requested. After Naruto called the order back and left to go fill them, Sasuke turned on his cell phone to talk to Shikamaru. Before he could even get a word out, Shikamaru spoke.

"Let me guess: You want me to find out all I can about your waiter?" Sasuke "Hn"ed, the lazy boy sighed and grumbled "Troublesome." Only to have his girlfriend Temari smack him on the head. "Whatever it is, get over it you lazy cry baby." Shikamaru only sighed. finding it to troublesome to say troublesome and hung up. Sometimes it urked Sasuke how that mind reader seemed to know _everything_.

A few minutes later, Naruto returned with his drink. Sasuke watched as the blond fox carefuly try to bend over the round table to reach Sasuke, since the teme was sitting in the middle of the booth. The raven smirked as he got an idea. He waited until Naruto was about to set his scotch down, when he suddenly kicked the waiter's leg. Causing the fox to drop and spill Sasuke's drink on him.

Pretending to get mad, Sasuke began to yell at the naive male. "Watch what the hell you're doing, dobe." That made Naruto snap. "What? _you_ kicked _me_ for no reason, TEME!" Before things could get out of hand, Jiraiya steped up.

"Is there a problem here?" the old perv asked. "Yes," Sasuke replied first. "This incompetent moron, spilled my scotch on me." Then just like a little kid, Naruto pointed at Sasuke and shouted. "Teme kicked me!" "Enough!" When everything at the table quieted down, Jiraiya continued. "Sasuke-san, I'm sure that Naruto would be happy to go help you clean up. Or he can leave." Naruto caught the hint of the threat at the end of that sentence. In other words. '_fix this mess, or you're fired! _' "Yes sir." Naruto sighed.

Tenten, who was on a break and decided to see what the fuss was about, felt bad for the waiter and decided to speak up. "Jiraiya-san? how many hours has Naruto been working tonight? Because it looks like he hasn't taken a single break yet." Jiraiya stared at Naruto before asking. "Is this true?" Naruto only nodded as his reply. '_Damn! and he's been the only one working the floor for the last 4 hours! _' "Okay, help Sasuke-san clean up, then take a damn break before you faint or something. Okay?" the old man said much more softly. Again, the blond just nodded his head.

The two teens made their way inside the bathroom. While Naruto was splashing cold water on his face, Sasuke was making sure they were the only ones in there. Satisfied that they were, Sasuke then locked the door.

Naruto glanced over at the raven and noticed that Sasuke was wareing a tight dark grey shirt that had flames at the bottom and streaks of blue lightning at the top with a crow flying in between and with long fishnet sleeves. He was also wearing a pair of black bondage pants, and black combat boots.

"Like what you see, dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, as if he knew what the answer was. Naruto blushed before he tried to deny that he was indeed starring. "o-Of course not! Anyway, why would I stare at you? You're a guy!" "So? Don't tell me you're homophobic." "No. I'm just saying that I'm not gay!" Naruto turned his back to Sasuke, big mistake. Sasuke quickly walked up to the blond fox and whispered in a husky voice into his ear, "Are you sure?" Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke had forced him face first into the nearest wall.

Before Naruto could regain his senses, Sasuke asked again. "Are you sure you're not gay?" Sasuke slowly slipped his left hand under Naruto's shirt and began to caress his chest. Naruto's eyes went wide with shock as he felt the raven pinch and rub one of his nipples, he choked on a yelp when Sasuke started to suck on his neck. It didn't help Naruto at all that in some small way these touchs did indeed feel good. Sasuke let go of Naruto only to quickly turn the fox around to face him. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Again Naruto was both surprised and a bit disorientated as he got caught in Sasuke's eyes.

(Sasuke POV)

I could feel the tomoe of my sharingan spin as I locked eyes with my beautiful fox's lapis orbs. "w-What are you doing?" Naruto whimpered. I smirked. I wonder if the dobe knew that he gets this cute blush when he's afraid? Oh well, I'll ask him that later.

"I'm looking into your soul." I tell him. "I can see your inner most being. I see all your fears..." I lean in closer without breaking eye contact and whisper into his ear. "And your desires." I watch as he takes a sharp intake of breath and shivers. Again I smirk. And then I see something I was not expecting, loneliness. There was this painful loneliness within the dobe, and to see it made something in _me_ ache.. '_It's way past time to fill in this void _' I thought to myself.

"Na-ru-to..." I purred. He is still trapped with in my gaze. Gently I continue to caress him. "I can see the loneliness within you Naruto. Give me a chance, and I can take that loneliness away." Again I begin to suck on his neck. His resolve is crumbling as he asks "How?"

(Naruto's POV)

What the? What the hell is up with the teme's eyes? They're all red and it looks like those comma marks in them are spinning! "w-What are you doing?" Did I just whimper? Oh man am I pathetic. I hope he doesn't notice the blush on my face.

"I'm looking into your soul." He tells me. What? No way, is that even possible? "I can see your inner most being. I see all your fears..." As he says all this, it feels as if some invisible force is flowing out of his eyes and into mine, softly caressing me from the inside. With out his eyes letting go of mine, I see him leaning twords my ear whispering, "And your desires." I take a deep breath. I begin to shiver. I feel his touches both physically and on some deeper level.

Damn it! A part of me wants this... whatever it is to continue. Another part of me, the part that doesn't want to be left all alone once the teme is done with this, wants this to stop. I don't think I'll be able to live if I'm left all alone again if this goes any further.

"Na-ru-to..." Oh... the way he said my name, I don't think I'd mind him calling me dobe if he says it like that. "I can see the loneliness within you Naruto. Give me a chance, and I can take that loneliness away." Sasuke starts to suck on my neck again, it feels so good. Who knew that was a sensitive spot for me? I don't fully know whats going on, but suddenly it feels like I can't take this vast emptiness inside me anymore. "How?" I finally asked.

(Nobody's POV)

Gently, Sasuke lowers both Naruto and himself to the floor. Removing both their shirts, the raven folds them then places them under his fox's head. Using them as a makeshift pillow. "Trust me..." Sasuke kisses Naruto again on the neck. "Give into me..." He kisses his fox on his forehead. "Love me..." A kiss to Naruto's chest, where his heart would be. "Become mine, and mine alone." Sasuke's lips hover barely an inch above Naruto's, waiting for the blond to make a move. Naruto did not disappoint.

Though shyly at first, Naruto raised his head to give a sweet soft kiss. Only for Sasuke to takeover and turn it into a kiss of fiery passion. The force that Naruto felt before became just as warm. It felt so good that the blond let out a small moan, which the raven took advantage of and thrust his tong into Naruto's mouth. For a moment, the fear from before surfaced and Naruto almost started to fight Sasuke. However, the Uchiha quelled that thought by takeing the fox's left nipple between his thumb and index finger and began to rub it. When he was sure Naruto was submissive again, Sasuke then took the other nipple into his mouth.

Naruto gasped sharply and arched his back off the ground. He felt his arousal, which was still confined in those damn two toned jeans, rub against Sasuke's chest and moaned. "Sasukeee" Said raven smirked and then reversed his treatment, causing Naruto to arch his back again.

Feeling that he had tortured his fox's chest enough, Sasuke began to lazily lick his way down the dobe's body. When Sasuke reached Naruto's navel, he thrusted his toung in a couple of times, making Naruto have another fit. While giving the blond a chance to breath, Sasuke finished removing the rest of Naruto's clothes. Leaving only the collar and the fox ears. When he felt that he gave the dobe enough time to catch his breath, he started again.

Sasuke took Naruto's heated erection into his hand and softly pressed his lips to it's side. Then he took the tip and began to suck, little by little taking more of Naruto in. Sasuke was very pleased at the flavor of his treat. There was a reason why a persons' virginity was sometimes refer to a 'cherry', it was because to Sasuke's kind virgins tasted like cherries.

At this point Naruto placed his hands in Sasuke's hair and held on tightly. As good as this felt, it wasn't enough. Naruto tried to force more of himself into Sasuke's warm cavern, but the raven would have none of that. He wanted to savor this. Sasuke stopped his ministrations and snarled at his fox. Naruto immediately let go and relinquished his control back to his lover. Sasuke started again, going slower now as a means to punish the blond.

After a while Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Though rather than try to force things, Naruto called out to his lover. "Sasuke-sama, please... I-I can't take it anymore." The fact that Naruto called him _Sasuke-sama_ made said raven look up at his dobe. Naruto was laid bare before him. His breathing rapid as deep sensual moans and whimpers escaped his lips. Naruto's face was compleatly flushed while his eyes had compleatly glazed over with lust.

The last bit of Sasuke's control snapped as he quickly removed the remainder of his own clothes. Sasuke was never so greatful to the fact that his kind never had to prepare their partners before sex. He turned Naruto over and maneuvered him so that his fox truly was in a vixen's position, Then he gave one quick, deep thrust.

Naruto gave out a silent scream of both pain and pleasure as he felt Sasuke bottom out. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Naruto was impressed and terrified of the raven's length and girth. 'How is that inside me?' Naruto thought to himself. All further ability to think was cut off though when he felt Sasuke pull out to the tip and then thrust back in again, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Oh...! SASUKE-SAMA!" Naruto shouted as his lover struck his sweet spot again. Over and over. Harder and harder. Faster and faster. Deeper and deeper. Sasuke thrusted into the blond. It felt so good Naruto was sure he was going insane.

Sasuke's sharingan was spinning as he pounded into his bride. He watched as the aura within Naruto, that was just as blue as his eyes, began to flare. Smirking to himself, Sasuke released his own dark violet energy and viewed as the manifestation of his spiritual power infiltrated Naruto's. Coiling, mixing, merging both in body and in power with his fox, sewing the two of them together. But the ritual was not over yet.

Sasuke took Naruto's arousal into his hand again and began to pump his bride, while at the same time preventing his release. "Sasuke-sama! p-Please let me cum! I feel too much...AH! Going insane!" While still thrusting into Naruto, Sasuke held Naruto's head up with his other hand and forced the blond fox to look at himself in the mirror.

Naruto saw his own lust filled eyes, the tears of pure ecstasy pouring down his cheeks, the way his tong was sticking out, and the way drool was trickling down his chin staring back at him.

"Do you see the lewd face you are making, love? Can you see how much you are enjoying this? Do you understand that from now on, I am the only one who can look upon you when you are like this? That you are _MINE _!" Sasuke pounded relentlessly into Naruto's tight ass, repeating the word "mine" with each thrust.

Naruto finally gathered enough of his wits to respond to his love. "Yes! Yours Sasuke-sama! Only yours, forever yours!...Sasuke-SAMA!" Sasuke quickly bit into that spot between Naruto's neck and shoulder, marking Naruto as his eternal mate. Naruto screamed in bliss as his lover/master finally let go of his erection, allowing him to cum. A few thrusts later had Sasuke releasing deep into his bride as well. The last thing Naruto heard before giving into the darkness was his raven telling him. "I love you."

(a few hours later Jiraiya's POV)

Damn it all, where the heck is Naruto? I told him to take a break, not to go home! And to top it all off one of the damn bathroom doors won't open. I was about ready to say "fuck it all" and just ram my way through the door when suddenly it opened, only to reveal a smug and satisfied Uchiha and a wobbly, dazed, and somewhat paler than earlier Naruto. I didn't even have to look into the bathroom to know what had happened.

"DAMN IT UCHIHA! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO KEEP MY STAFF IF YOU FUCKING VAMPIRES KEEP CLAIMING THEM?"

(The end?)

AN: Well what did everyone think? I hope the lemon turned out okay because that was my first time writing one. =^_^=; I might write a sequel, but I'm not sure. Also I apologize for any and all occ-ness. Please review. Oh and just in case this fic gets caught in RedBotton's sights, I'm also publishing it at: http: / www .fictionesque .com /profile /Skyler _ Stackhouse

Just remove the spaces. FREEDOM FOR THE WRITTEN WORD!


	2. Sorry AN: PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT!

I'm sorry if you were hopping for a new chapter or squeal to this story and got the AN instead (Still working on it, just suffering from life/writers block). However this is very, **VERY**, important.

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on. 

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Konoha's Nightmare**

**Gundam Epyion**

**Gold Testament**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**Skyler Stackhouse**


End file.
